


The Pint of No Return

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was not drunk. (Really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pint of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's Challenge #196: 2008's Worst Country Song Titles

Arthur was not drunk. Perhaps the floor was a little unsteady and perhaps Merlin's hand on his arm felt warmer than usual, but those were … Well. Whatever they were didn't mean he was drunk.

Merlin, however, who had had half as much ale as Arthur, was completely, utterly, and sloppily drunk. He'd started singing back at the feast, though one glare from Arthur had quieted that nonsense, and, thankfully, he seemed to have run out of babble about swords, Ealdor, and dragons for the time being. Clinging to Arthur and tripping over his own feet were taking up most of Merlin's concentration as they made their way from the hall to Arthur's rooms.

Which was nicer. The clinging part anyway. Very nice. In an Arthur-is-not-drunk sort of way. Or maybe just drunk enough to like the way Merlin felt next to him and to realize how well their bodies fit together.

Arthur secured his arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him closer before Merlin could tumble them both to the ground. "I think we just need to stop walking. Or the floor needs to stop moving."

The abrupt stop Arthur took in the middle of corridor had Merlin clinging to him more desperately and for a moment, his breath was warm and soft against Arthur's ear. Arthur tightened his arm around Merlin, who made this strange, pleased sort of sound and rubbed his face into Arthur's hair.

They were very close and very warm and when they kissed, it was … Actually, it was pretty horrible. Merlin stumbled against Arthur and their teeth banged together and they both started laughing.

"Here. Here, come on… Come _on_, Merlin."

"Wait. Arthur. What? Why?" he added in softer voice after Arthur hushed him. "Your chambers…"

"Are much too far away." Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist to stop him from trying to turn away to walk down the corridor and nudged him into a shadowed alcove. "Let's try that again."

Arthur leaned forward carefully and pressed his mouth to Merlin's. Their second kiss had less nose-bumping and teeth-clashing than the first and was, as a result, more pleasant. Quite a bit more pleasant, actually, especially when the tip of Merlin's tongue darted out to lick and then to slip between Arthur's lips.

They kissed long enough that Arthur could feel the heat of arousal start to move through him. He pushed Merlin further into the alcove, moved his body against Merlin's, and made a pleased sound of his own. Merlin still looked like he might start babbling at any second, but his eyes were clear and they glittered in the shadows of the corridor with the same longing that Arthur had only half-recognized during the past few months.

And then, laughing against Merlin's lips with another kiss, Arthur realized he really wasn't drunk anymore and that the warmth inside him was something different. That things between him and Merlin were also different, that they'd changed in a way that was both wonderful and irreversible.


End file.
